


Everlast

by little_frodo



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Jesse tries not to think about what is going on inside of him.





	

_You don't need that. No, you don't. You fucking don't care about what he's saying, damn former teacher. Fucking don't listen to him. You can do it._

 

 

"We're almost there, Jesse. It just takes about five minutes, maybe. You can rest.", Mr. White said and leaned back against the wall. He sat down on a bench for a rest.

 

Jesse nodded shortly. He also left the big bowl and sat down next to Mr. White.

 

_You don't fucking need that. Try not to breath so much. Do not smell him. Fuck, you did. No prob. Just ignore the scent._

 

Jesse swallowed and leaned back against the wall as well. He was dizzy, and Mr. Whites smell directly next to him wasn't making it any better.

 

_What aftershave is he using? Fuck, you don't care. God, it smells fantastic._

 

Jesse softly scratched his ear and closed his eyes. He tried not to breath so much. He didn't want to smell him anymore. It was confusing him, made his heart beat faster.

 

_God damn, how fucking long are five minutes? I'm gonna die. Fucking die this way._

 

Mr. White took a deep breath and seemed to press himself harder against the wall. Jesse listened to the steady breaths and the soft waves of air that came across him. Goose bumps were raising up his body.

 

_No. You don't do it. You are neither drunk nor passed out with drugs. You fucking don't. Don't you dare._

 

Jesse narrowed his eyes and opened them up.

"Fuck it.", he said.

"Fuck what....?", Mr. White started, before Jesse clasped his hands roughly around his face, pulled him close and kissed him as deep as he could.

There was no sound around them, no voices, no nothing. Just this kiss. Just this kiss that Jesse pressed nearly desperately on Mr. Whites lips - he didn't even gasp for air.

And just seconds after this, when Jesse was almost on the point to break the deep kiss between them, he suddenly felt a warm hand closing around his neck and pulling him closer, pulling him even deeper in this kiss.

Jesse felt a tear running down his cheek, lightly and unwanted.

 

_Yeah, that's it. You fucking knew it all the time._


End file.
